


Small drabbles

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Crack, Demons, Drama, Dreams, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Ghouls, Healing, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, More tags in the future, Multi, Royals, Slaves, Summer, Tragedy, Vampires, incubus, just evereything, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: This will be the place where from now on, i will store all my small drabbles.Mostly requested ones i ask on Twitter for, so i can play around and try out other stuff.Gaining experience and writing a bit about other ships then just Leobin or Neo XDFeel free to find me on Twitter: Starlightowl99I don't always will have time and the muse to upload this or write a small drabble but from time to time when i feel like it i will ask, choose and then do it.Thank you for reading it.





	1. Navi - Goodbye my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Requested:  
Navi  
Angst  
Last Farewell
> 
> by Twitter user: _PinkuPrincess

He saw it coming.

All the time.

He thought he was prepared.

Fear hold him tight, sadness torn him apart.

His breath stopped even if his lung screamed for air but Hakyeon felt like someone just put a dagger into his heart.

This was their last meeting.

Here he was, a pathetic mess. Didn't he once told the younger to stop loving bc they can't?

He couldn't even place a last kiss on his lovers lips.

"Don't, don't cry" the young man gentle touched his cheek. Trying to shush the older lover.

The tears ignored the plea.

Fate was so cruel.

Why? Why?

Why did he have to fall in love with someone he never can be?

"Hakyeon please don't cry. We knew this was coming one day." 

He was sold. The age was right. A new master was waiting and Wonshik new he had to kill everything he treasured the last years, for the man who was in charge of training the new slaves. For his love.

A forbidden relationship.

If anyone would knew they are death.

  
  


Now they had to say goodbye.

They won't ever see each other again.

"Go!" The older said through clenched teeth. Hiding his still falling tears, not able to see his lover into the eyes for the last time.

It kills him.

"Go!"

He feels so death inside.

  
  
  


That Wonshik does. 

Stepping out of the office, getting welcomed by his new master who was waiting in the hallway after his plea to say goodbye to an old friend.

  
  


"I won't tell anyone, my sweet Wonshik." The man whispers into his slave ears, causing him to shiver and his pupils went wide in shock even of he tries to play it cool. "Don't even try to deny what i mean. But i expect your loyalty as payment, for me to keep quiet. Got that." 

The man thugs at the new collar around Wonshiks neck.

"Yes Master." 

It's emotionless.

Then they both stepped into the car.


	2. Hyukbin - What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hyukbin  
Genre: Crack  
Mood: OTTOKAJI?!
> 
> Twitter user: snarkgratis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best ok T.T  
I hope this was crack enough?
> 
> I have no idea T.T
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.

"WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO HYUNG?"

Annoyed Hongbin holds the phone away to reduce the sound level of a desperate whine on the other end.

"Ya! I'm in the middle of something important so stop whining and just tell Jaehwan hyung you accidentally eat his favorite sweets."

"He kills me." Another whine crawls through the speaker into his ears.

Since when did the younger mutated into a drama queen? They had enough of them already in their group -at that point he can never decide who is 1st place, Taekwoon hyung or Jaehwan hyung. "He just hates you for a few days." Hongbin says while he shrugs his shoulders before he remembers Hyuk is on the phone and cant see him.

"Not my problem you ate exactly those he loves the most." He pauses a second. "He always keeps those sweets for a while because he loves them so much." Another pause. "He actually keeps talking about whenever he buy the-"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! Damn Hyung you are even worse than Hakyeon hyung." Hyuk mumbles.

"Excuse me what do you wanna say with that?" Hongbin grins like an idiot but the maknae does not need to know he actually enjoys that, instead he sounds annoyed at the last words.

Like he hates getting compared to Hakyeon hyung.

"Do you stream right now?"

"Do you wanna run away from your responsibility to say sorry to Jaehwan hyung for eating his sweets?"

"I hate you. Which side are you on?"

"The one i have less troubles." He says nonchalantly knowing very well how this will end.

"OH COME ON BRO." Can a whine be screamed? If yes Hyuk did exactly this.

Hongbin waits for exactly 4 seconds.

"I hate you, you wanna hear it THAT badly…"

Again Hongbin says nothing

"I HATE YOUUU." Then the older of the two youngest hears a deep breath "Please Hyung help me to prevent Jaehwan hyung from killing me because i ate his favorite sweets."

Hongbin can't hold it anymore and burst into laughter. "Was that so difficult?" He teases, then he wents quiet and adds a dead serious "Actually Hyuk… what's the payment?"

On the other end of the line Hyuk curses quietly but still Hongbin hears it and it just makes him laughing more but he bites his cheeks to burst into laughter. He can do that later after the deal is done.

"What do you want?"

"Oh… let me think about it, i will tell you when i need a favor. Deal?”   
  
“I know this is a mistake.” Hyuk growls but it is the choice between the devil and a demon.   
“Deal!” he says then.

And maybe it Hyuk is lucky to not witnessing the diabolic smile that grows on Hongbins face right now.

  
  



	3. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Keo  
Genre: Fluff  
Mood: Summer
> 
> Twitter user: human_typo89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like it so far.
> 
> Do you like the drabbles?  
I would love to continue them from time to time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the small short stories.
> 
> For myself i hope they help me improving.

Summer!   
  
Finally summer!   
  
Next to spring the season he loves the most. Flowers are in full bloom, trees all green and just everything was so full of the live the spring goddess breathed into everything.

Even the rocks seems to come to life.

Jaehwan spreads his burgundy shade wings, a little bit fairy dust in shades of red and pink sprinkling off, getting caught in the upcoming small breeze of wind that swirls through the flower field like a child.   
  


Maybe it is?

He heared of air spirits when he was a child. Children of the wind, starting young and being careless knowing they are free and powerful. They are the wind? Who wants to harm them?    
So young, energetic and overjoyed as they are, they often run through the fields, refreshing humanity and everyone else with their cool and fresh breezes. 

  
The flowers in the field -that is inked in all shades of green, being the most beautiful background for the colourful vibrant dots of pink, yellow, purple, sometimes blue, orange, white- seem like dancing between the spirits of wind. Now that he looks closely the fairy can see them. They look like having fun, teasing the busy bees.   
  
Jaehwan smiles. Then his eyes wander towards the person standing near a small river that flows through the beautiful scenery. His heart skips a beat at the sign of his prince. Tall, silver hair, deep purple wings -really big one like royalty has them in their genres- broad shoulders. If nature was beautiful, this man was breathtaking. 

  
“Your Highness.” Jaehwan shouts causing the prince to turn around. When their eyes meet, a smile starts to spread on the other males face. That warm special smile only those close to him will ever see. The prince holds up a hand, ready for the other to grab it. “I told you to call me by my name when we are alone or with friends, Jaehwan.” The voice of an angel, so soft it tames the wildest beast (that’s not a myth, Jaehwan saw the fairy prince taming a dragon.)   
  
“Sorry” the knight grabs the hand only to turn the grip into a hug. Letting his hands slide around the others waist “Old habits you know.” Jaehwan could feel hands around his small waist too now. Holding him gentle, pushing bodies together. 

  
The prince hums before he places a quick kiss on full pinkish lips. “I try to do better, Taekwoon.” The knight chuckles, burying his head in the others chest. Inhaling Taekwoons scent. How much he loves it. “Cute” is the only response. “Now come on let’s go to the small little lake near here.” Taekwoon nudges Jaehwans mob of hair with his nose and the knight sighs but pulls away, ready to go.

“But this time you won’t get distracted with the animals again.” The knight pouts at the prince. “This time you concentrate on me alone.”

“I don’t promise anything.” Taekwoon chuckles, holding Jaehwans hand in a firm grip, quickly leaving a small kiss again on the pouting lips. “But i try my best, dear knight.” Jaehwan groans. “Ah! You are impossible.” But he laughs. 

  
  
They could spread their wings and simple fly off. Instead they walk just like humans, hand in hand. Loving every single minute, laughing with the young wind spirits and enjoying their bursting hearts, full of love for each other.   
  
  



	4. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Keep that little universe in mind. You may recognise it sooner or later again ;) )
> 
> Wonshik is just happy they were lucky that one night.  
He is and will forever be thankful to his new masters for getting both of them out of that monsters grip,  
He wants nothing more to cuddle his boyfriend right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Raken  
Genre: fluff   
Mood: cuddles
> 
> Twitter user: Smilehoyaaa

It was quiet in the mansion.

Normally it is quiet too, but this time the silence is even much more comfortable.

It’s healing.   
  
Their masters out since hours in that late summer night that was drunk on warmth and a special feeling only some summer night have. It wants you to get out and enjoy the night. Probably both vampires are picking up someone to drink from. They didn’t explain much they just waved them a “Goodbye, have a nice evening” then they were out the door.    
  
Somehow they made it to the shared living room, watching the fire in the fireplace. The only thing disturbing the silence but not in a bad way is the wood crackling under the heat. It was cozy, warm and he had Jaehwan cuddled into him. It could not get better!

They were so lucky…

It could be totally different if both vampires hadn’t been around that one night. If they hadn’t decided to take care of their old master. If they hadn’t get pity on them (though both vampires made clear it had nothing to do with pity but with still treasuring humanity and not becoming a insane monster like their old master. So they killed the monster).

Then he would be without the older now, in the hands of a monster.

Wonshik shivers at that thought.

“Love i can hear you thinking you know.” Wonshik blinked, he did not noticed he felt in a kind of trance state while watching the fire. Automatically his arms tightened around Jaehwans body. Pressing him closer. He blinked at his boyfriend who giggled quietly, watching his lover blinking like a sleepy cat at him (he doesn’t look as catlike as lord Taekwoon but he does look like a cat). He crawls up, a bit, so he was on the same eye level as Wonshik.   
  
“What are you thinking about?” His arms start to sneak around the younger Ghouls neck. “Us. The fact how lucky we are. How much i love you.” Wonshik murmurs nudging their noses softly together almost brushing Jaehwans lips in the act. “Oh Sweetheart, is the past still haunting you so badly?” The older Ghouls eyes flashes with sorrow.    
  
“You not?” Wonshik arches a brow while pushing back a bit “Can you just forget about it? If yes teach me how.” Jaehwan sights “No i can not just forget, i never will, i never want. Otherwise i may would forget to treasure what i have. But i try to accept and to live the life i am now blessed with. Also i still have you.”    
  
That said he leaves a quick kiss on Wonshiks lips before snuggling into the broad chest and letting his head fall on the youngers shoulder. Inhaling the scent, breathing in deeply, absorbing Wonshiks existence. Latter had his hands slung tight around Jaehwans body, as if he fears the older could vanish.    
  
  


Suddenly the door to the mansion burst open and a very giggling Hakyeon appears into the picture. The moment really took both by surprise and both Ghouls yelped, not used to the force which the doors got opened. “Awwwwwwww cuddles” the old vampire cooed acting even more affectionate as normally. “I want cuddles toooo~”   
  
Before he was able to move further towards both Ghouls, two hands with lots of silver rings on long elegant fingers coming up from behind, holding him back and a soft but demanding voice speaks up. “No brother, you will leave them alone.” 

“W-Welcome home Master Hakyeon, Master Taekwoon.” Both Ghouls speak out quickly, not sure how to react on THAT. They are about to get up and bow but Taekwoon just gives a short dismissively wave with one hand then shoving his brother -that now is sulking and mumbling “But i want cuddles” again and again and again- towards the main stairs, wanting nothing more than going to bed and getting rid of his drunken brother. Luckily he hold back with the alcohol in the blood. 

(Vampires can get drunk, yes it just takes longer depending on the alcohol, how strong it is. They once were human after all and just because they are kind of dead does not mean they are immune against alcohol.)

  
When they moved past the two cuddling Ghouls Taekwoon mumbles a “Sorry he is quite drunk.” Both males on the big, comfortable couch blinking in disbelief, trying to progress what’s going on and watching one master dragging the other towards their bedrooms.   
  
“Did we ever saw Lord Hakyeon drunk before Sweetheart?” Jaehwan ask, eyes still following both masters, hearing the younger one of them grumpy mumbling a “Fine! You can cuddle me but please SHUT up brother!” and watching with amusement how the older master starts to cling onto the younger brother like an octopus.   
  
“No” and oh Wonshik holds not back with the amount of amusement he can put in that one word “No i think this was the first time. I didn’t even know vampires can get drunk.”   
  
“I think we have to question Lord Taekwoon tomorrow. This could be interesting.” The older mumbles.   
  
“I don’t think Lord Hakyeon is gonna like that but i am curious too.” Wonshik cuckles. 

Indeed they got lucky! He pushes Jaehwan back towards his body, enjoying the presence of his lover and humming a melody that suddenly pops up in his head. Jaehwan just let Wonshik do, snuggling back into the warmth of the youngers body.


	5. It's magic after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a little bit Dragon Age inspired.
> 
> Ex Templar Wonshik who found his fate.  
A special relationship.  
And domestic demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Wontaek  
Genre: magic (Mage and Templar)  
Mood: fluff
> 
> Twitter user: Mimi_Wontaek

It was almost 5 years now.

_ Hu, time flies _ Wonshik thinks while sitting on some smaller rocks, watching Taekwoon practising his aiming on puppets made of straw. Watching him dancing in the strange colours of twilight with the long blade on the hard wood that seemed to become one with the air after a few minutes.

The villagers gave them a bit of their hay harvest and they both made two training puppets out of it. They decided to settle near the village for a while. The rumors about Taekwoon are still here but they got quite. 

_Sometimes_, Wonshik thinks, _the mage is_ _scary to watch_. He got really good with the spear. The fact he can combine the weapon with magic… A shiver runs down his spine.

He let his eyes wander through the forest. The demons are out. Hunting and spying.

Hopefully they bring something useful to eat this time (last time they killed a boar and Wonshik and Taekwoon couldn't see boar meet for the next month after they finally had managed to ate all of it).

The mage asked to train him using weapons after they were a team for 2 years. At first Wonshik hesitated, he wondered if the mage lost his trust in him, if he would be useless once Taekwoon knows how to fight with a sword or anything else. If he got weary of Wonshik. After all this is what Wonshik can do best. Fighting with weapons. Killing with everything that has a blade (bow and arrow are not his weapons of choice). Taekwoon sealed his doubts away with a kiss and later they let their bodies speak.

Turns out Taekwoon is best with a spear. The mage is fast, agile and quick with reflexes. Nothing to wonder if you are on the run for your whole life. So they created one that fit him and Taekwoon crafted the weapon with the magic that was needed.

  
  


Wonshik once was a Templar.

He was one of the best the circle had. The search for the rumored mage slowed down after his death. Well they both do anything to hide under the radar.

Unfortunately he 'died' on the mission to find the mage, rumors said he is friends with demons. Fact is, Taekwoon really saved his life back then. So he used the situation that he almost died and just let rumors and some traces do the rest. He was sick of his circle anyway and the churchmen. The higher he got in hierarchy, the creepier and scarier human got until he was sure that there was no humanity left in the upper ranks.

  
  


Luckily they have a whole human village on their side and even the few Dalish tribes, who seemed to wander a lot in that area seem to have more interest in a friendly way of communication with them.

But that maybe can also be due to Taekwoons demons. Strange creatures.

Disguised as ravens, snakes, wolfs, owls or if necessary they even shift into the form of spiders.

Just to stay by the mages side. 

As if demons simply could slip through the fate and as if the ever would befriend a human. Mage or not, human is human and demons hate their pure existence… That's what he once thought.

Wonshik never saw a 'friendship' like that. They are three. Three demons. Not huge but bigger than a normal man.Wonshik is not short but two of them are bigger than him, one has his height.

Scary.

Taekwoon once told him he bound them. They are kinda tamed but Wonshik is sure the also like the mage.

Why?

It's a riddle he gave up to find the answer. But when all three of them cuddle(?) in some animal form against the mage he feels jealous and he wonders how much the demons actually enjoy the mages company and what really happened for that kind of loyalty.

☆●☆

When the night swallowed the country they were long inside the small house they build out of an old wrecked one. The villagers showed them the more or less ruin after Taekwoon saved their village from -and oh what was Wonshik ashamed at that point- Templars. They threatened the villages eldest, accusing him to be a mage and they almost killed him and demolished the village.

They both killed the group later in the forest after luring them away from the village. There was no way they could let them go. It hurt Wonshik to kill those he once thought off as brothers but it was them or those bastards. 

  
  


The fire crackled, the demons long back with a dead deer and some of the meat was cooked with some vegetables, some got storaged. They sat down next to the fireplace after finishing their meal. Cuddling into each other on the sheep furrs the placed there. Just staring into the fire, holding each other. Saying nothing instead savour the silence and the peace.

"Thank you Wonshik." The mage out of sudden spoke up and even the soft voice seemed to be too harsh for the silence that engulfed them. He shifted himself into the ex-Templars lap. "For still being with me." Watching Taekwoon shifting into his lap, the mage reminded him more of a lazy cat than a human. "Why should i leave you?" The deep voice of the templar makes him still shiver after all their time. But something in that voice is so raw and vulnerable it reaches out to the mages heart, making it skip.

Taekwoon snuggles closer and Wonshik let his hands glide along the body until they find their places. Holding the mage closer, as close as he can. "You know i would never leave you." He bends down, placing a soft kiss on the lips he learned to love so much. 

The response follows quick and the soft kiss turns into something longing. Something full of emotions no one needs to explain because it would be unnecessary. Something beautiful both men know to treasure. 

When they break apart the both lay down to snuggle into the soft fur and cuddle into each other. Staring at the flames together. 

  
  



End file.
